Cinta Begini
by Lillya Hozikawa
Summary: SongFict. Entahlah, lagi malas buat summary.. #PLAKK  Mind to RnR?


**_Title: Cinta Begini_**

**_Fandom: Detective Conan/Case Closed_**

**_Disclaimer: jajajaja~ sapa lagi kalau bukan Gosho-sensei?_**

**_Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance_**

**_Rate: T_**

**...xXx...**

"Besok adalah saat yang menentukan. Bagiku, kamu, dan semua orang," ujar bocah berambut hitam dengan kacamata kepada gadis cilik berambut coklat kemerahan yang sedang sibuk dengan komputernya.

"Berisik! Cepat keluar agar aku dapat segera menyelesaikan ini!"

Bocah tadi hanya mendumel tak jelas karena diusir begitu saja. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan si rambut coklat sendirian di sana.

Namun setelah pemakai kacamata keluar, jemari gadis itu berhenti. Wajahnya berubah menjadi muram.

"Ya, besok mungkin akan jadi saat terakhir kau bersamaku, _Tantei-ku_n..." lirihnya. Kemudian ia mengerjakan kembali proyek penawar _APTX 4869_ tanpa lupa mengenakan kembali topeng dinginnya.

**...xXx...**

"Akhirnya aku dapat menyelesaikannya!" seru pemilik rambut coklat kemerahan itu kepada bocah berambut hitam yang tadi sedang bermain _game_ buatan seorang profesor, sebut saja Agasa Hiroshi. Ia mengacungkan tabung kecil berisi 2 kapsul ke udara.

"Benarkah, Haibara?" seru bocah, yang diketahui sebagai Edogawa Conan, seakan tak percaya dengan yang dikatakan profesor cilik a.k.a Haibara Ai tadi.

Namun tanpa dijawab pun Conan sudah dapat menyimpulkan dari ekspresi Ai yang dapat dikatakan _out of Sherry's character_. Tanpa sadar Conan mendatangi pemilik nama asli Miyano Shiho dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu sebagai ungkapan kebahagiaannya. Tak menyadari bahwa yang direngkuhnya menjadi kaku dan wajahnya bersemu merah.

'Hangat...' batin Ai ketika suatu rasa menjalar dari pelukan detektif itu dan akhirnya mencapai hatinya yang membeku. Mencairkan sisa-sisa es yang masih bertahan. Semua karena Edogawa Conan.

"Setelah itu kau akan kembali kepada Ran, bukan?" bisik Ai di telinga pemilik nama asli Kudou Shinichi. Wajah Conan berangsur-angsur menjadi muram.

"Entahlah..." bisik Conan balik.

**...xXx...**

"Semuanya telah selesai..." desah Shiho yang telah kembali ke wujud aslinya. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot dan akhirnya ia berlutut. Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini dikabarkan menghilang, sedang memeriksa keadaan pria jangkung berambut keperakan yang tersungkur di lantai yang sudah bergenangan darah.

"Dia sudah tewas," konfirmasi Shinichi. Ia mendatangi Shiho dengan wajah bersinar bahagia.

"S-syukurlah..." balas Shiho. Ia mendongak, dan mendapati perut Shinichi yang mengeluarkan darah. "P-perutmu..."

Shinichi tersenyum tipis, tangannya memegangi luka itu. "Tak papa, aku sudah mengalami yang seperti ini, 'kan?"

"A-aku pernah berjanji akan melakukan sesuatu jika mereka mati..." tutur Shiho. Shinichi membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya tetapi segera dipotong, "Aku akan mengatakannya..."

"Apa?"

"_Aishiteru, Tantei-kun_..." lirih Shiho. Sedangkan sang detektif melongo.

**...xXx...**

_Beika Hospital, 3 days later_...

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Shiho seraya memotong apel yang tadi dikupasnya menjadi ukuran sekali gigit. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk-angguk tak jelas.

"Yup... yup... tentu saja, Shiho-_chan_!" jawab Shinichi.

Akibat dari ucapan tadi, muncul kedutan di pelipis Shiho. Uh-oh!

"Jangan gunakan embel-embel menyebalkan itu dinamaku, _Baka-Tantei_!" seru Shiho dengan menodongkan pisau buah ke depan wajah Shinichi.

"He-hei! Menodongkan pisau ke penghuni rumah sakit?" tanya putra tunggal Kudou Yusaku dan Kudou Yukiko itu dengan wajah horor karena bahaya yang begitu dekat. "Lagipula, bukankah orang yang berpacaran seperti itu?"

'_Blush..._'

"A-apa sih..." elak Shiho. Pola sang profesor malah membuat seringai setan Shinichi semakin lebar.

'BRAKK!"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Mereka tidak menyangka akan kedatangan yang tiba-tiba ini. "Ran..."

Kapten klub karate SMU Teitan itu menghampiri Shinichi tanpa menyadari keberadaan gadis berambut coklat kemerahan yang sedang memegang piring kecil berisi potongan-potongan apel.

"Shinichi, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau sudah kembali? Aku cemas! Tiba-tiba Inspektur Megure menghubungi lantor detektif dan mengabarkan kalau kau tertembak," tuntut Mouri Ran secara beruntun.

Sementara Shinichi berusaha untuk tak tertawa melihat wajah Ran yang berkeriut aneh. "Huff... Hehe..."

Tanggapan tak diharapkan dari pertanyaan tadi membuat Ran mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hei! Aku kawatir dan kau malah tertawa..."

"Hehehehe... Habisnya wajahmu itu... Hahahaha..." Tawa Shinichi menular dan membuat yang berada di ruang rawat tersebut ikut tertawa. Terkecuali Shiho.

Gadis _stoic_ itu meletakkan piring beserta pisau yang sedari tadi ia pegang di meja samping tempat tidur Shinichi. Kemudian ia melangkah keluar dari kamar _VIP_ itu, meninggalkan dua sejoli yang tertawa dengan akrabnya.

**...xXx...**

_**Aku bisa terima meski harus terluka**_

_**Karena ku terlalu mengenal hatimu...**_

**_Aku telah merasa dari awal pertama_**

**_Kau takkan bisa lama berpaling darinya..._**

**...xXx...**

"Shiho, kenapa tak menemani Shin-_kun_ seperti biasa?" tanya Agasa ketika melihat Shiho alan masuk ke ruang bawah tanah. Profesor setengah baya ini baru saja selesai menyantap makan siangnya.

Mantan anggota _Black Organization _ini berhenti sejenak. 'Hah, untuk apa aku tetap di sana?' batin Shiho sinis.

"Masih banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan," katanya datar, membuat Agasa heran. Kemudian ia memutar kenop pintu enuju ruang bawah tanah yang bisa dikatakan sebagai markasnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia masuk dan mengunci ruangan itu dari dalam.

Suara langkah gadis ini bergema, menjadi lagu pengiringnya di depanjang jalannya. Penawar _APTX 4869 _telah ia temukan. Huh!

Bayangan akan keakraban kedua orang yang sangat dikenalnya, bercanda hanya berdua. Tanpa mengingat keberadaannya.

Sakit...

"Menyebalkan... Tapi aku hanya meminjam Kudou-_kun_. Dia milik Mouri. Inilah saatnya aku mengembalikannya..." lirih Shiho. Setitik kristal bening muncul sari ujung matanya. Air mata? Sudah berapa lama ia tak menangis? Dan ini karena detektif SMU yang telah merebut hatinya...

**...xXx...**

_Agasa POV_

Tumben Shiho pulang jam segini. Biasanya ia akan pulang larut, itu juga karena paksaan Shin-_kun_.

Kupandangi sosok sang mantan anggota _Black Organization_ yang sudah kuanggap sebagai anak ada yang berbeda dari cara berjalannya. Tetap angkuh, seperti biasa.

Tapi aku melihat perbedaan di wajahnya. Wajah itu terlihat lebih dingin dibanding akhir-akhir ini. Padahal tadi pagi wajah itu terlihat berser-seri, wajau sepertinya ia berusaha sersikap sebiasa mungkin.

Kenapa bisa seperti ini lagi?

Padahal wajah dingin itu sudah mulai ramah, sering tersenyum hangat. Sejak ia berpacaran dengan Shin-_kun_.

Hmm... harus kucari tahu.

_**To Be Continue**_

**...xXx...**

Hehe.. satu lagi fict gaje dari saya. Gomen terlalu pendek, lagi sibuk urusan sekolah.. -siapa nanya?-

**...xXx...**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
